The structure of an electronic cigarette in prior art is shown in FIG. 1. The electronic cigarette in prior art comprises a suction nozzle 100, an atomization assembly 110 and a battery rod assembly 120. The suction nozzle 100, the atomization assembly 110 and the battery rod assembly 120 are in turn connected. The atomization assembly 110 is provided with a tar storage device 111 used for storing the tobacco liquid. The tar storage device 111 is provided with an oil guide cotton 112 and an electric heating wire assembly 113 used for atomizing the tobacco liquid. A smoke channel is formed inside the electronic cigarette to allow the users inhale the smoke atomized by the electric heating wire assembly 113.
In the electronic cigarette shown in FIG. 1, the tar storage device 111 is near the suction nozzle 100. And the tar storage device 111 locates inside the smoke channel, so the tobacco liquid in the tar storage device 111 is easy to leak into the smoke channel to make the users inhale non-atomized tobacco liquid.